


Mistaken But Loved

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [69]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (in Harry's case), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting: Louis is an Omega in heat and Zarry are Alpha-Omega couple. Not an AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken But Loved

**   A/N To all my readers that do not know this verse, it's basically humans with wolf pack mentality. Alphas have the ability to "knot", which is when their dick thicken in width and length inside an omega's body. They can breed with omegas and, in rare cases, betas, even with males. They go in a rut every given period of time, which is when they become sex-crazed for several days. **

**   Betas are neutral, and beta-beta relationships work and they can breed with each other or another omega. Betas can take in the role of an alpha. **

**   Omegas are the bottom rank (no pun intended) and the males are able to breed. They all have - males and females alike - self-lubrication when they're in Heat or in presence of an alpha.  You can think of Heat like a period minus all the gross bloody bits. **

**   Couples can be soul-bound by the alpha biting the Omega's neck with elongated teeth, mostly during sex. **

**   Note: When I first posted this, it was Louis’ 22nd birthday. Now that I’m re-posting this, thanks a lot, wattpad, I’m merging the first part and the second part together. **

**   Part I  **

**   Louis' POV **

  You can say all hell has broken loose when your Heat starts the midnight of your birthday and you aren't a bonded Omega. 

  That and your two big crushes being in a loving relationship.

  It's really rather pathetic, when I'm 22 and forced to watch both Harry and Zayn flaunt their love for each other for over three years. They'd a kid together early this year (one more reason to hate March 1st) and rumours have it that they're expecting a second one by next summer.

  I pace in the hotel room as my cheeks flush from the desires to be fucked when I hear knocks on the door. Frustrated, I go to the washroom and splash my face with cold water before answering the door.

  It's  _them_.

  "What do you want, mate?" I snap at Zayn, whose face is closer to me and wow, his lips look really plump like Harry just finished snogging the life out of him. "We can smell you from the end of the hallway, you know." He adds as he sniffs at the Heat-hormone filled air, a devious smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. 

  "If you're here to donate a dild-"

  I can't finish my sentence as Harry appears out of nowhere and kisses me fully on the lips, slamming my back to the wall right next to the door as Zayn's rough hands grope my arse, kneading them through my sweatpants and undoing the strings in the front. I moan into mine and Harry's kiss, his teeth nipping at my lower lip.

  Less than a full minute later, all three of us are naked with Zayn's talented finger probing my hole, Harry's hand stroking my rock-hard dick as the couple snog each other passionately. I let out a whimper, hinting that I want more attention to me. 

  Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Harry breaks off the kiss with Zayn, which he growls at but he leans down to kiss me hard from the get-go, his hand cupping my jaw possessively. Harry eyes my hard on with a glint of mischief before his tongue kitten lick at my tip, his hand resting on my thigh. His forefinger wander down to my perineum and nudges at my sweet spot from the outside, that combined with Zayn's finger prodding at the same spot from the inside driving me nuts.

  Zayn's magical lips pry mine apart - not that I was resisting - and he kisses the bloody lights out of me, his elongated teeth nicking the thin layer of skin on my bottom lip. Mewling, I cup his face in my hands and roll on top of his body, causing Harry to let out a hiss from losing his touch on my dick.

  "Wanna feel your knot me," I whine as Zayn trails kisses on the side of my neck, careful not to break the skin and bond with me. Hell, it's rarer to three people to be bonded than two alpha males to be in a relationship. "Wanna feel you two inside me  _right now."_

  Getting the not so subtle hint, Zayn grabs my hips and slams me down on his thick alpha length, making me howl from the sensation of finally being full with something and stretched with an Alpha. I release too soon, as soon as he enters me, really. I blink back the tears as he snarls, fucking up into my prostate at a furious pace and I have less than a second to register when Harry lines himself at my entrance and enter me from behind, making me feel very full. I choke on my tears as two of my best mates ram their hard lengths inside me, and try to bounce on Zayn and rock back to Harry at the same time.

  The Alpha possessively when Harry's lips crash to mine with force, easily turning the kiss into a passionate snog. Zayn's not really happy with the snog and starts to move faster inside me. I let out a choked cry of pleasure when I release over Zayn's chest again, some seed landing on his chin. Harry growls as he pulls away from the kiss and whispers in my ear. "I can make you come harder, babe. All I need to do is work magic on your dick and you'll have an orgasm of your life."

  Zayn growls at Harry, and me, before the base of his shaft pulsate, and within seconds, he knots inside me, making it harder for Harry to thrust into my heat.

  Not waiting for Zayn to finish, which would take up to an hour, Harry pushes me down to Zayn's chest and keeps his hand on my back, thrusting into me at alarmingly fast speed. I choke on my moans as he slams into my prostate properly, making me release my load between mine and Zayn's closely pressed bodies.

  Harry releases deep inside me with a final growl, his teeth nicking my skin at my neck. He pulls out rather quickly and shuffles until his semi is prodding at my lips. 

  "Suck," he purrs at me, his forest green eyes almost black with undeniable lust. Needlessly, I begin to suckle on his length, which is impressively large for an omega. Zayn thrusts up into my prostate, reminding me who's really in charge of this situation.

  Half an hour and dozens of mind-numbing orgasms later, Zayn's finished breeding me and Harry's happily curled up in his arm, his unruly hair tickling his nose. Zayn pulls out of me and cuddles me in, covering me up with a blanket.

Maybe this won't be a one off.

** Part II **

  It’s been four weeks (exactly) since I had the best night of my life, also referred to as the Grand Orgy Night when I talk to myself before I go to bed, and there’re… some unpleasant things that are taking place.

  I’m more tired than the usual, and there’s a constant urge to go pee every half-hour. Niall says I’ve been drinking a lot of water lately, like I’m a thirsty bitch, and I flip him off every time. Liam just give his beta-mate a scowling look, subduing him with his higher rank.

  “I think you should see a doctor,” Liam suggests one day. He and Niall stopped sucking faces long enough to tell me that. I feel so loved. “Aren’t you curious what’s happening to you?”

  “I’ll get more sleep at night, father,” I roll my eyes at the younger lad. Geez, he’s such a caring type to the point of annoying. “Really, it’s nothing.”

  “I’m seriously, Lou.” Liam gives me a level look.

  “Okay, fine. I’ll go to a walk-in clinic today then?”

-

  “Alright, Dr Hoffin will be with you shortly,” the nurse tells me as he seats me onto a chair. He gives me a lustful look, which I growl at. Am I a fucking alpha-magnet whether I’m on my Heat or not? “And if you need anything else, just press the buzzer.”

  Like I said, alpha-magnet.

  I pull my phone out and start playing Flappy Bird, even though it’s annoying as fuck and I can’t get past the score of 24 points. How the hell do people get 100 points and shite?

  I play the game for five minutes before Dr Hoffin comes in. He’s a middle-aged man with greying blond hair and piercing grey eyes.

  “So you’re here just for a check-up?” He asks, looking at me through his square-lensed glasses. “Have you any symptoms?”

  “Well, I’m tired all the time and my bladder needs to be emptied every half-hour,” I grimace at the last bit. I never needed to go pee that much in my entire life. “Sometimes, there’s a pain in my spine too.”

  “We’ll run some tests on you, is that alright? The results will be here within two weeks.”

-

  It’s been twelve days since I went to the clinic and of course, the rest of the band knows I had a check-up. They don’t show much indifference but sometimes, I see Zayn and Harry exchanging a look when they think I’m not looking.

  Weird.

  None of the boys are ­ _not_ busy enough to accompany me to the clinic. Wow, I feel so much love from them.

  I drive with Radio 1 on, some song by The Vamps (I think it was them) on the radio. The lyrics are about what happened last night so I’m guessing that’s the title.

  When I walk in, I go to the reception to let them I know I’m there and within ten minutes, a nurse puts me into Dr Hoffin’s room.

  The door opens after ten minutes of waiting and he has bunch of papers in his hand so I’m guessing those are the test results.

  “Well, I must say my congratulations first, Mr. Tomlinson,” _huh?_ I say inside my head brilliantly. “It looks like you are pregnant! You were 4 weeks in when the tests were taken so you’re into 6 weeks now.”

  Oh fuck, I hadn’t sex with anyone but Zayn and Harry in ‘recent’ days and since Zayn’s the alpha, he’s the father.

** Part III **

  It’s been seven and half months since the results came back and of course, I had to tell Zayn that he’s going to have a second child. He wasn’t too thrilled but his expression when I told him said that he knew all along. Harry was furious that of course the one time I had sex with his boyfriend and mate is the time I get pregnant and avoided all contact with me for the entire first trimester.

  “Fuck, I think she kicked again,” I mumble, making Liam and Niall’s heads snap up. It’s mid-September and we’re on the North American leg of the _Where We Are_ tour. Everyone wants to know who the father of my daughter is and, well, since Zayn is Harry’s mate, I didn’t really say it was him. Only the management and my bandmates know Zayn is the father. “I hate this.”

  “C’mon, Boo bear, couple more weeks and she’ll be out!” Harry got over the initial rage of how Zayn knocked me up and now, he’s told me pretty much everything that’s annoying as fuck when you’re pregnant. He gave me his leftover hormone pills since I’m a male and my body doesn’t naturally produce hormones that maintain the pregnancy and shite. “I remember when I had Katherine… Zayn and I had sex almost everyday.”

  “Well, I haven’t a bonded mate or a boyfriend who’s willing to have sex with me,” I roll my eyes at my curly haired best friend. Some best friend he is. “Unless you know a single alpha or beta who’s willing to be in a relationship with a guy who had a kid with someone who’s not him.”

  “I’ve been telling you that Grimmy fancies you and your arse.” Harry says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

  “Mate, everyone fancies my arse,” I roll my eyes when I feel something dripping from my arse. “OH MY FUCKING GOD, I THINK MY WATER JUST BROKE.”

  “You’re only 36 weeks in though!” Zayn sounds so surprised but I hear Niall running off, no doubt to get the car keys. I must be weighing at least 250 pounds but Zayn lifts me and carries me bridal-style to Niall’s Ranger Rover.

  Twenty minutes later, we arrive at the hospital and Zayn yells at the medics that I’m going through childbirth. They’re a bit surprised but puts me onto a wheelie and takes me to a single room. One of the nurses throws me a hospital garment and exits, giving me time to get into the horrid clothing. Given the circumstance, I guess that I have to get out of my pants and I feel weirdly exposed in this dress thing.

  “Alright, Mr. Tomlinson, I’m Dr LaClaire and I’ll deliver your daughter,” she gives me a reassuring smile. “Do you want the father to be here or..?”

  “I want all my friend to be in the room if that’s possible please,” I ask the doctor and she nods, giving me consent. She tells a nurse to get Zayn, Harry, Liam and Niall in. “Okay, what do I do?”

  “Well, the contraction is only 8cm so far so we have to wait til it’s 10,” she explains as both Zayn and Harry grab my hands. “Won’t take long, I promise you that.”

  ‘Won’t be long’ is about twenty minutes and by that, I feel my arse… well, I’m not going to go in details. She keeps telling me to push, even though I’m not sure what the hell that’s supposed to do. Harry didn’t tell me male omegas could go through natural birth!

  “You’re doing well, Mr. Tomlinson!”

_   Well, you’re arse isn’t feeling like it’s being ripped apart! _ I snap inside my head.

  “OH MY FUCKING GOD, I’M NEVER HAVING SEX EVER AGAIN IF THIS IS HOW CHILDBIRTH FEELS LIKE. I’M GONNA FUCKING CASTRATE EVERY MALE I SEE,” I scream as I give another push, not knowing if there’s any progress. “I’M GONNA START WITH YOU, ZAYN AND LIAM.”

  “Liam didn’t do anything to you,” Niall speaks up for his boyfriend. “It was-“

  “Shut it, Horan,” Zayn says in his alpha commanding voice. “It’s not that important.”

  I keep pushing until I hear a shrill sound of a baby girl crying and well, I must say it was worth it. The nurse wraps her in the wrapping thing and she hands me my baby girl. When she’s in my arms, she opens her eyes as if she knows it’s me, revealing hazel eyes that seem to be indecisive whether they want to be amber brown, green or blue.

  “Hi, Amala Louise Tomlinson,” I whisper to the baby. I don’t have to look up to see Zayn’s eyes widening at what I just named our daughter. He knows the name means ‘hope’ in Arab.

  She may not have been planned – then male omega pregnancy babies never really are – but I already love her already. She might know her other father as her uncle but as long as Zayn and I love her both, I don’t mind. 


End file.
